Cryptography - Current and Future Impact
The beauty of encryption is that whilst no one can physically see it, it is always everywhere around us. Everything from remotes to even pacemakers all have some form of encryption in them. Cryptography has become very important in our lives but it is very often overlooked. The internet is a great example of encryption, this is because many websites use encryption to ensure information is remained private, such as accounts or email. Another example can be cellphones, when sending text messages the phone encrypts the message and sends it to the receiver and it is then decrypted on their end. Even remotes use encryption to ensure that the remote is only set to a certain device such as a tv or a garage. Cryptography is also found on back cards, money, you will simply be surprised by the amount of cryptography the world needs to continue working. Needless to say encryption, and decryption, is everywhere in our daily lives but we just don’t seem to pay attention. ' ' What are future developments for this topic https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yeRb9FQSPx4 ' ' As disgust earlier in this report, quantum cryptography is the future of cryptography. There has been ideas that instead of sending qubits, through quantum channels to ensure no one is listening in, they would begin to use photons; this is because it is light, a sensor at the other end of the message can detect if there is a photon missing which would mean that someone is listening in and stealing data. In essence there is no limit to cryptology, as mathematics, technology and language develops it brings cryptology with it. For example once all this research into quantum computers and quantum cryptology becomes a standard there will be something new that comes around that will be smaller and better than the existing methods. Although as mentioned earlier, there will always be a possibility to break an encrypted code without the key, and perhaps there will not be in the future; and that is what modern day, and future cryptologists, must focus on, creating a method in which not only is it possible to instantaneously detect if someone is “listening in” but its also impossible to crack if the data is intercepted. At the moment any code, with an extended period of time, is possible to crack; at least any publically known encryption process. The secret behind this industry is that it is very secretive, and people don’t like to share their secrets. ' ' How it changed the world Cryptography has made many things possible. From almost impossible to counterfeit money to credit cards. There has been a major step up with the release of the iPhone 6 because they were able to put a chip into the phone in which acts very similar to a debit card. This is only possible thanks to cryptography because the signal must be encrypted or else it would be very easy to take advantage of, although as said previously at the moment no code is impossible to crack/break. Cryptography gives us a fake sense of safety, I say fake because it is never, at least at this moment, going to be 100% successful, although even saying that it is still an amazing beginning to the age of secrecy, which is fueled by the age of computers.